Low density parity check (LDPC) codes are channel codes used in forward error correcting (FEC) schemes. LDPC codes are well known for their good performance. Moreover, their structure is suitable for parallel decoding, which makes them suitable for relatively fast decoding. The ability to provide fast decoding may be particularly useful for today's high speed communication networks that are currently being deployed. Consequently, many of the currently active telecommunication standards have LDPC codes in their physical layer FEC scheme, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e standard, IEEE 802.15c standard, and Digital Video Broadcasting—Satellite—Second Generation (DVB-S2) standard.